1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a speaker unit having an improved sound quality while increasing a moved distance of a voice coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a speaker unit is provided with a magnetic circuit part including a magnet generating a magnetic flux, a yoke part providing a path of magnetic flux, and a bobbin around which a voice coil is wound, and a vibration system including a frame, a diaphragm vibrating according to movement of the bobbin, a damper adjusting a direction in which the diaphragm vibrates, and an edge fixing an outer circumference of the diaphragm to the frame. The voice coil magnetized by being applied with an electric current moves forward and backward by interacting with the magnetic flux generated from the magnet, and accordingly, the diaphragm vibrates to generate a sound pressure.
In detail, the yoke part includes a first yoke extending from one of poles of the magnet, a second yoke extending the other pole of the magnet, and a discontinuous magnetic gap formed between the first yoke and the second yoke, and the voice coil is disposed in the magnetic gap. Such a conventional structure of the speaker includes only a single magnetic gap, so there is a limitation in increasing a moved distance of the voice coil. In addition, a large amount of magnetic flux is leaked without passing through the magnetic gap, failing to produce a sufficient level of sound pressure compared to the capacity of a magnet.